


A Helping Hand

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Reylo [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ben Solo Talks Dirty, College, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ben Solo, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Roommates, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Rey and Ben had been sharing a room since the two of then got into college, and he knew more about her than she’d even let people on. That included a bit of her sexual life - or, more accurately, the lack of it. When she can’t reach her orgasm alone, he offers a pair of helping hands.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677874
Comments: 13
Kudos: 200
Collections: About Jedis and Siths





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Helping Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182861) by [WellDoneBeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca). 



Rey let out a loud whine, uncomfortable and frustrated while kicking her covers away from her feet, feeling almost ready to throw a tantrum by her size of frustration.

She couldn’t get herself off. She just couldn’t.

Maybe it was stress from school, maybe it was the rushing to get there, or maybe she just was tired, but she just _couldn’t cum._

“Argh,” Rey turned and put her face on the pillow and screaming into it.

“Hey,” Ben said outside the door of their shared room. “You okay?”

“No,” she whined.

There was a silence on the other side, and her friend opened the door slowly just as she covered herself again.

“Cockroach?”

“No.”

“Mice?”

He stopped for a moment.

“A giant bee?”

“No!” Rey stretched the word, almost like she was in pain. “Get out of here, Ben.”

That made him stop. She never talked to him like that, and she didn’t sound alright at all.

Slowly, he moved to sit by the end of the bed.

“What’s up?”

Rey sighed. She and Ben had been sharing a room since the two of them got into college, and he knew more about her than she’d let people on. That included _a bit_ of her sexual life.

Or, more accurately, the lack of one.

“I can’t come,” she muttered, pouting.

He frowned and tilted his head, making Rey just want to curse. _Goddamn cute puppy-looking giant._

“Come where?”

Rey closed her eyes shut and covered her face with one of her hands.

“I can’t come, _come._ ”

Ben continued to stare for a short moment before he arched his eyebrows with a very surprised face, finally understanding what she meant.

“Wait,” he moved an inch back for a moment. “I thought you had a vibrator.”

“It’s broken,” she whined. “And my fingers aren’t doing the job. That has never happened before, Ben. I just… Can’t.”

Without thinking, Ben rested a hand on her thigh, and Rey closed her eyes. Fuck. His hands were giant. He was _all_ giant, and sometimes – just sometimes – he just wanted to get his fingers in her mouth and suck them, and right now… Well, right now she was too fucking horny to condemn her thoughts.

“You’ve been stressed,” he reminded her, giving her thigh a soft squeeze, and Rey sucked in a breath. “It happens to everyone. Once, I was about to have sex and couldn’t get hard,” he said like it was nothing. “It was in the middle of our final exams.”

_He had to know his hands were just getting her hotter and more bothered, right? He had to know._

Rey frowned.

“How did you even find time to have sex?”

He shrugged with a smirk, and she rolled her eyes.

“Well, it is happening to me right now,” she closed her eyes. “And I’m hating it.”

Ben made silence and his thumb made slow circles over Rey’s skin, causing her to suck in a breath and open her eyes, finding her roommate licking his lips with a clear look of lust on his face.

“Well,” he straightened his posture. “I can give you a hand if you want to. Or… _Two_ hands.”

She stared at him in surprise for a long moment, waiting for Ben to say it was a joke, but he didn’t. Instead, he just waited for what Rey had to say.

“Okay,” she whispered. “Sure.”

He shifted on her bed and looked down at her.

“Do you want to stay like that or...”

Rey was lied on her back, wearing a thin t-shirt and with her panties just pushed aside, covered only by a thin sheet.

“It’s… It’s okay like this.”

He licked his lips and, slowly, sat straighter, changing his own demeanour.

 _Wait… Where did_ that _Ben come from?_

“Take off the sheet,” he said in a very firm voice, not leaving space for any hesitation from her and Rey complied with shaky hands.

Ben took a long look over her and moved to sit between her legs, caressing her thighs with his eyes glued to her face just as Rey tried to keep herself calm and from shivering when he started to caress her.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered. “I bet you’re wet already, so on edge...”

Rey nodded, swallowing down, and he moved his fingers up slowly, sending little flames all over her skin, taking his fingers to her t-shirt and giving her a questioning look. She sat up silently and helped him take it off, letting out a whine when he reached out and pinched her right nipple.

“Ben,” she jumped, breathy. “Don’t tease.”

His lips twisted up in a very quick smirk, and Rey took a shaky breath when Ben’s hand slowly moved lower and lower. When his hands finally reached the apex of her thighs, Rey was already panting like she had run a marathon. He licked his lips and moved his thumb slowly over her outer lips.

_Oh, God._

“Yes, dripping wet,” Ben said casually.

Rey trambled and two of his fingers teased her folds open before his middle finger circled her entrance.

“Poor girl, that must be so… so...” he pushed a digit in, and she rose hips automatically. “ _Frustrating._ ”

She just nodded, helpless as he inserted a second finger into easily. She was so wet that she could hear his fingers moving.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” he hummed. “You really need that, don’t you?”

“Don’t tease me, Benjamin,” Rey moaned, raising her hips to meet his hand. “ _Oh fuck, please.”_

“You don’t have to worry, Rey,” he rested his hand over her stomach, keeping her down. “Let me do the work. Trust me.”

She took a deep breath and rested back, closing her eyes and trying to relax. Ben’s hand continued to move slowly pulling and pushing his fingers inside her, rubbing his fingertips against her walls and looking for that sweet spongy spot she had never been able to find alone.

She was just getting used to the movement when his right hand travelled down and his thumb flicked her clit carefully, and Rey grabbed her sheets in a closed fist.

“The… _Fuck, Ben_ _…”_ she moaned. “Left side is too sensitive.”

He hummed an acknowledgement.

“My left?” he angled his fingers and she let out a strangled sound.

“Oh God,” Rey squeezed her eyes shut. “My left. My left!”

He changed the angle of his thumb and Rey’s eyes practically rolled to the back of her head.

_Too good._

She wasn’t going to last long.

“Your pussy feels so good,” he moaned softly. “So wet too...”

Rey moaned again, feeling her muscles quivering. Ben was… amazing. His fingers were reaching every right place inside her, and she wasn’t even able to control her lips or her reaction to him. Her lips were hanging open and she could feel her orgasm building up, closer and closer to happening.

“I love the way you smell,” he moved his fingers faster inside her. “The way you look around my fingers… I can feel that sweet sweet pussy clenching around them, Rey. I know you’re so close…”

Rey only grabbed her sheets tighter. She could feel it too.

“You can do it,” he whispered. “Come for me, Rey. Let me feel you coming around my fingers. You look so beautiful. I want to see you.”

“Ben,” she whined, chasing the pleasure without success.

“Don’t rush it, Rey,” he instructed, his voice controlled and almost being forced out of him. “I’ll just keep going, I won’t stop until I feel you coming. I won’t stop until I get those sweet juices all over my hands.”

His words sent more shivers all over Rey, as well as the soft and low moan that fell from his lips right after. She could see his erection against his pants, long and hard but completely untouched.

“That’s it,” he groaned, rubbing her clit faster and harder. “That’s a good girl. Come for me...”

Rey moaned, thrusting her hips against his hands. _Yes, a good girl; Ben’s good girl._

“ _Good girl,”_ he repeated in a lower octave, noticing how that seemed to make her react. “Go on, come for me. Come for me.”

Fireworks exploded behind her eyes when Rey came, letting out a moan louder than she intended and throwing her head back to the bed. Her whole body shook in response, and something inside her just… Broke – in a good way – gushing all over Ben’s hand.

“That’s it,” he growled. “Good girl.”

He didn’t stop, though. His hands and fingers moved faster, and dirty words kept falling from his lips until Rey reached a second, third and fourth orgasm, and it all became almost unbearable.

“Stop,” she moaned loudly. “ _Fuck_ , that’s too much.”

Ben pulled his hand quickly with a smirk, and moved his fingers to his – _pink and sinful_ \- mouth, sucking them dramatically.

“Just as good as I thought,” he smirked, licking his lips before adjusting his cock in pants.

Rey pussy clenched and although she didn’t know if it was a response to what she was seeing or just an after effect to all of the ‘exercise’ it had gotten all of a sudden, she sat on her bed and crawled close to Ben, staring into his eyes and until their faces were inches apart, and moved her hand slowly to his bulge.

“You don’t have to do it,” he moaned roughly.

“Do you want it?” she muttered, lips just a bit far from his.

His eyes reached her, and Rey had to hold back an honest whine to the level of lust and passion they were hiding, and the clear indication that he was holding back something she couldn’t even measure.

“Don’t tease me with something I can’t have, Rey.”

_Fuck it._

“And who said you can’t?”

  
  



End file.
